


i see it

by theyeetomyhawhawhaw



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Boyfriends, BoyxBoy, Emotionally Repressed, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Frustration, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Haunted House, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No Angst, No Smut, Oops and Hi, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, larents are helplessly in love but scared, no beta we die like men, prank, scared, scared of rejection, the boys try to help larents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyeetomyhawhawhaw/pseuds/theyeetomyhawhawhaw
Summary: "I see it, Harry.""I see it too, Louis."ORHarry and Louis are soulmates - Louis realises but Harry doesn't know and it leads to a lot of shit going down. The boys try to help and speed things up which results to a haunted house prank where they confess.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik & Liam Payne & Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik & Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 44





	i see it

For the longest time since he could remember, the word "oops" marked the forearm of Louis Tomlinson. He had been told that very word is the first thing his soulmate will say to him. Which, no joke, Louis was excited for. "oops" wasn't exactly the first thing you'd say to a total stranger, which significantly lowered Louis' chances for false hope. Harry Styles, on the other hand... _tough luck_. Ever since his significant word appeared, the curly-haired boy had been enthusiastically looking out for his special one. However, it wasn't easy when almost everyone says "hi" the first time they met him. Every burst of excitement would be slapped away after he peeked at their tattoo, only to realise that it doesn't correspond with the words he had said. It didn't come as a surprise when Harry started to lose hope and just didn't care as much anymore.

The two met at the toilets during their X-Factor auditions.

"Oops," Harry muttered, cheeks turning red as he looked up at Louis.

The brown-haired boy startled, but said nothing else as that shit-eating grin slowly covered his face. Louis shook his head, grinning back at the curly-haired boy for reassurance before pulling his trousers up and heading for the sink.

Harry joined him soon after, scrubbing his hands hard under the running tap water.

Louis paused, looking toward him. "Hi," he smiled, unable to control the bubbling excitement within him that was surely about to blow him up. Harry barely registered the words in his moment of upmost embarrassment. Louis dried his hands, offering it for a handshake. "I'm Louis Tomlinson."

The green-eyed boy grinned, exposing his dimples. "Harry Styles. Sorry 'bout just now," the tip of his ears turned pink as the boy ducked his head.

Louis laughed, shaking his head. "'S alright, love."

"'Guess I'll see you around, then?"

He nodded.

When the toilet door swung close and the boy was left all alone, he whipped out of his phone, squealing and jumping around. "Mom! Mom! I found him!" He shouted into the phone, staring fondly at the mirror which once held the reflection of the green-eyed, blushing mess. "Yeah! He's auditioning too!"

There came a reply from the other end.

Louis sighed happily. "I hope I get to see him more,"

~

So maybe _see him more_ was an understatement.

Being put into a band with Harry meant that Louis would have to see him everyday. And the latter couldn't wait to tell the younger boy what he had discovered. Louis'd fall asleep every night to the fantasies of kissing the boy and squealing in excitement together, yet he could never bring himself to tell Harry. The band was new, but they were doing so well. Their video dairies were getting more views with each week, and they actually had a shot of being the winner of the X Factor. There just wasn't _time_ for any relationships... what if Louis ended up making things awkward between him and Harry? What if Harry wasn't looking for love? The blue-eyed boy _loved_ the band with all his heart and he definitely did _not_ want to be the one who threatened the band's success because of him taking a chance at something he longed for. It'd be selfish of him... wouldn't it?

Louis kept this secret to himself, only tormenting himself even more when he caught a glimpse of the "hi" tattoo on Harry's left arm. Since that moment on, he opted to wear long-sleeved shirts or hoodies more often to cover up his own tattoo. Zayn was the only other person who knew, partly since it was due to the fact that the Bradford Bad Boy wouldn't stop pestering Louis for details when he noticed the guy getting upset after a particular run-in where people were flirting endlessly with Harry.

Zayn had cornered Louis and dragged him into one of the toilets in the overly-huge X Factor house, slamming the door shut and making sure it was locked before removing his hand from the older boy's mouth.

"Bloody hell, Malik! I was _this close_ to biting your hand."

The younger boy only rolled his eyes. "What's the deal between you and 'arry? You act as if he's some fragile baby,"

Louis flared his nostrils. "I do _not_!"

"Oh yeah? What about that time you didn't dare let Harry use the weights because you were afraid he'd drop it and crush his 'teeny-weeny chest'?"

"That can hardly be counted; he was so small and-"

"-Or that time you whacked poor Nialler on the head because he was chasing Harry around and the boy slipped on a banana peel that _he_ dropped?"

"Both of them could've been hurt. I was being very responsible, if you asked me. Liam would've been pleased." Louis tilted his head indignantly.

Zayn shot him an unamused look.

Louis gave him one of exasperation. "Does it really matter to you?"

"If it's affecting my best mate then yes, it bothers me. A lot."

The older boy turned his gaze to the tiled floor, staring at his toes as he wriggled them. He could feel the burn of Zayn's stare, but couldn't bring himself to shake it off. Louis let out a defeated sigh, as if by uttering those words out loud, he was admitting to committing a deadly sin. "I've checked and double checked - he's my... 's' word."

Zayn gaped. " _No way_ ,"

"D'you think I'm making all this up?" Louis shot out, whipping his head up to meet the boy's eyes so fast, he was surprised he didn't suffer from a whiplash.

"Of course not! I believe you, Tommo, I really do. It's just - _wow_ ; to think we have soulmates in our very own band! This is great news! Why... why don't you look happy?"

Louis sniffled. He had been so very close. His long journey to find a lifelong partner would've been completed. But alas, things would've been too complicated. "What if Harry doesn't want to have a soulmate? You were there when we discussed the topic - the boy looked like he had been dragged through Hell when we mentioned that word! What if I tell him, only to get rejected? Things will start to get awkward and you know we won't be able to create music with all the tension. I don't want to ruin things for the band; not when we're doing so well. We still have to compete and who knows - maybe we'll get a contract under Simon. I'm not going to be the one who drags us down."

Zayn shot the boy a sympathetic look, holding his arms out for a hug. Louis dove into them, clinging on for dear life. "I don't know how I'll ever tell Harry, y'know? Everytime I see people flirting with him, I'll feel so... so _jealous_ , but there's nothing I can do about it without giving away too much." Tears started to roll down his flushed cheeks.

"'Want to know the worst part?" Louis croaked, furiously swiping at his eyes.

The Bradford Bad Boy nodded slowly.

His voice came out in barely a whisper. "I think I'm starting to have a really big crush on him..."

~

After X Factor, Harry and Louis started to drift more. Both boys seemed to avoid each other, like two magnets being repelled, and started to stop talking or even _look_ at each other. And apparently, neither of which went unnoticed by the other three boys.

"What the bloody hell is up with those two?" Liam demanded, crossing his arms. The three boys had finally managed to escape the clingy-ness of Louis and Harry in their unwillingness to be with each other.

Niall shrugged, propping his sunglasses on the top of his head.

Zayn messed with his hair. "Louis' trying to save our band but he doesn't see that he's making it a tad more awkward for us, especially since they literally don't look in each other's way." The boy launched into his full explanation, making them swear not to tell _anyone_ about the secret he was about to divulge.

"Game plan," the Irish pounded his fist onto the round table, leaning closer and getting the other two boys to do the same. "Halloween's in two days. That's when we force Louis to confess."

"Halloween?" Liam asked.

"Should we really force him, though?" Zayn pondered out loud.

Niall waved their questions away. "We all know Tommo's _dying_ to let Harold know. Besides, we'll be there to make sure nothing too bad happens." He cackled cheekily, rubbing his hands together.

"You think you're _so_ cute, don't you?" The Bradford boy commented, raising both eyebrows.

He smacked the boy's head. Hard.

"Ow!"

~

_31st October - Halloween_

"A-are you sure?" Harry gulped, staring at the perfect family house, seated in such a perfect way that it would overlook the sea. Niall scoffed, brushing past him. "We drove a good two hours to get here, Styles. Besides, _did I stutter_?"

Zayn slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his ever-growing shit-eating grin, faking a cough to play it off. Liam shook his head and sighed under his breath. If they actually pulled this off, he should really try his luck at something- chances are that he'd reap good results.

Louis grinned, hooking his arm around Zayn's. "I bet it's going to be fun."

Harry only gripped Niall's arm tighter, digging his nails into the Irish's flesh.

The door swung open, creaking on its hinges. Louis walked in first, being the brave soul he is, Zayn in tow. Niall dragged Harry in, leaving Liam to linger by the door, pretending to get something out of his shoe. The Irish slowly backed up, letting the youngest member look around the cramped living room. "You're welcome, buddy. Take your time," Zayn whispered, winking cheekily as he unhooked his arm from Louis' making a dash for the door. The blue-eyed boy gaped at the retreating his figure, flinging his entire body toward the shutting door, only spotting the three other boys standing just outside the house a tad bit too late. "Zayn! Oi! You bloody motherfu-"

The slamming door censored his words.

Louis blinked, his mind reeling to keep up with his panicking thoughts. Harry stared at him, nervously picking at the hem of his shirt.

From outside the house, Zayn placed a chair under the door knob. "C'mon lads," he whipped out his portable loudspeaker and phone. "We've been blessed with this dark sky and my uncle's malfunctioning house. They have no electricity and it's dark enough so they won't have clear vision."

"Okay, we'll go through our roles one more time." Liam whispered, "Zayn, you're on sound duty - play any creepy children voices you can find. Niall, you're in charge of making pounding sounds on the windows - do it with rocks or your fists; whatever. I'm going to make sure all the other exits are secured." He whipped out a roll of duct tape. The three boys highfived each other. Zayn plugged in his tiny loudspeaker. Niall armed himself with small stones. Liam started off on the perimeter.

 _Please work, please_ _work_ _._ The Bradford boy clicked on the first video that popped up, placing the loudspeaker by the tiny crack at the door and putting the volume to the loudest.

_"I wanna' be your friend."_

Louis jumped, whipping his head to stare at the curly-haired boy. Harry widened his eyes back at him in what must've been their first eye contact since God knows how long. "D-Did you say that?"

"No..." The blue-eyed boy started, looking around him and squinting to see better. "The lads were kidding when they said this house was haunted, right?" He slid onto the floor slowly, his back against the wall.

 _"Come_ _play with_ _me! I don't want you to be lonely."_

Harry yelped, hightailing his way to Louis' side. "I assumed they were just kidding!" He wailed, curling into himself as he sat beside the boy on the floor. Just hearing his voice crack and seeing him so vulnerable made Louis' heart hurt. "C'mere, love." He opened his arms. The boy combed his fingers through Harry's dark curls, tugging softly at them.

_Thunk!_

_Thunk! Thunk!_

The younger boy jumped, pressing himself impossibly closer to Louis. "I don't wanna' die, Lou." Harry sniffled, inhaling the comforting smell of vanilla and cinnamon and hoping that someone would wake him up from his nightmare any time soon. Louis bit his bottom lip, excited yet scared just by their close proximity. Whispers and thumping continued to taunt them, causing Harry to whimper occasionally as the haunting sounds of children's laughter echoed around the pair. Louis only tightened his hold on his tiny waist. Some time passed and neither boy said a word. Eventually, he cracked.

"Louis," he mumbled just as Louis muttered, "Harry,"

Both boys startled, laughing uneasily to play off their nerves.

"You first, Harold." Louis smiled, crinkles appearing by his eyes. He turned his head to get a better view of the boy's green eyes, loosening his hold on him. Harry cleared his throat, ruffling his curls and shuffling back. "I... You won't laugh at me, promise?"

"Promise."

"Here doesn't seem like the ideal place for this but just in case I die, I don't want to leave the world with this as a regret. So, here it goes: I guess I-I always had a soft spot for you, Lou, ever since the wee incident. I... I just- damnit this is so hard. Having 'hi' as my tattoo had always been so incredibly hard, with all the false hope I was given; I just eventually stopped looking and... gave up. But I started to really like you, especially after we moved into the X Factor house together. B-but I started to notice you and Zayn, and how close both of you were. I saw him pull you into the loo and you both came out red-faced and I assumed the both of you were in a relationship - which was stupid of me to not clarify, now that I think about it, since both of you would surely have told us," oh no he was rambling now.

"But my mind just went into overdrive and I didn't want to ruin the band, especially since we were doing so well for a bunch of solo-rejects. I just... I felt like you should know I wasn't avoiding you because I disliked you - quite the opposite, really. And I'm really sorry if this ruins our friendship and the band's performance, I'm so so sorry. Oh God, you're probably judging me for how _stupid_ I sound right now."

Harry tasted something salty in his mouth. "I-I just want to say: Louis Tomlinson, I've had a ridiculously _huge_ crush on you and I'm really sure I'm still having it. I'll try my best to stop it, I swear. A-and... congratulations on your relationship with Zayn."

Louis stared at the boy wordlessly.

From the window, Niall gaped at Zayn, who shot him an equally shocked look, accidentally cutting off the connection between his phone and the loudspeaker. _Well, no one saw that coming, that was for sure._

"I'm not in a relationship with Zayn, Harry." Louis laughed lightly, brushing the younger boy's fresh tears away with his thumb.

Harry hiccuped.

The older boy hummed softly. "D'you remember the first word you said to me, Harry?"

He blushed, scanning Louis' face for any hint of teasing. So far, he found none. "I don't think I can ever forget; to think I actually managed to _w_ _ee_ on someone!"

Louis looked at him with such adoration, he was almost certain he would die from spontaneous combustion soon. The blue-eyed boy pushed the sleeve of his hoodie up, his gaze never leaving Harry's face.

The word "oops" stared back at the green-eyed boy, the scrawl resembling the ones which imprinted his own personal diary.

Louis watched as Harry's face morphed from one of confusion to shock, his lips spreading into a wide grin.

"R-really?" Harry hiccuped, blinking unbelievably at the forearm.

The older boy rolled his eyes fondly. "Why does everyone think I'm lying?"

" _Everyone_?"

Louis coughed into his arm. Harry raised his eyebrows, swiping at his tears. "I think it's your turn to do some explaining, Tomlinson."

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, shy almost. "I found out in the toilet, actually. 'Only confirmed it when I peeked at your tattoo," Louis grinned at the memory. "Same as you, I didn't want to ruin the band and I didn't tell anyone, except Zayn when he forced me to tell him. That was when he pushed me into the toilet and you saw us. We only came out red-faced because he told me some of his dumb jokes to try to cheer me up." He blushed. "I only avoided you because I thought it'd make it easier for me... I guess not."

Harry looked down at his hands, fidgeting with his fingers before looking up at the boy again. "So... what do we do now?"

"Wait, probably. The lads'll let us out eventually; preferably before nightfall."

The green-eyed boy shook his head. "I mean, our relationship with each other. What happens to it now?"

Louis paused, gathering the boy in his arms and sitting him on his lap, resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "We'll take things a step at a time. We'll start by getting closer as friends and seeing where that leads us. Though, I suspect, things will get easier since we basically just bared our souls to each other."

His warm breath tickled Harry's ear, causing the latter to giggle. And, oh boy, just hearing that sound after so long of avoiding his presence and being forced into conversations with him was like seeing a rainbow streaking across the sky after rain, or seeing the Sun light up the heavens after a storm.

~

The door opened not long after, startling Harry so much that he flinched away, smacking his elbow directly into Louis' jaw. The latter pulled the younger boy up, reassuring him that his mouth would be okay despite the protests that his jaw was already starting to bruise. When Louis finally delivered Harry into the safety of the open, he shot off, making a beeline for Zayn, who shrieked as he ran away. "Oi!" The older boy hollered, slowly catching up to the Bradford Bad Boy.

"Vas happenin'?! I'm innocent!"

Louis snorted, tackling the boy into the grass and wrestling with him. "Yeah right, you scared the fucking daylights outta' my Harry!" The crackhead duo continued to throw playful punches with each other, rolling around.

Harry's heart warmed at the sight and a sigh of relief ghosted his lips.

"I assume things went well, yes?" Niall asked, stopping by Harry's side and disposing of the evidence - the rocks. The younger boy nodded, still grinning. Liam came up to his other side, crumpling a ball of duct tape in his hands. "That's beautiful, Harry. We're happy for the both of you."

The younger boy was positively glowing.

"Drinks on me!" Louis called out, letting himself get heaved up by Zayn.

~

Louis stumbled onto the couch, resting his head on Harry's chest. "Hazza," he whined, squirming around before getting comfortable again.

"Hmm?"

"We were friends yesterday, lovers today and soulmates forever."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Did you steal that off Google?"

The older boy giggled.

Okay... so maybe getting four eighteen-year-olds (inclusive of one turning nineteen in a little over a month) and a seventeen-year-old beer after their adrenaline rush wasn't necessarily a good thing. Liam managed to get everybody to stop when they've reached their limit... all except one.

(Take a wild guess who it was.)

"We should've hid the beer from you," Harry sighed, caressing the boy's cheek, frowning at the bruise blooming on his jaw. He leaned down and brushed his lips against it, quickly pulling back and blushing furiously.

Louis giggled again before growing quiet. The green-eyed boy had been a hundred percent sure he fell asleep before the boy spoke again. "I see it, Harry."

"Pardon?"

"I see it.

"I see us touring the whole word, sharing a stage with each other, getting married, moving in together, cuddling on the couch when we watch our favourite movies, waking up to good morning kisses, having arguments, making up after with a few kisses, cooking our favourite foods and you struggling to make sure I don't end up burning the house down because I ended up burning water the last time I tried to cook, smiling for no reason at all, annoying each other when we're bored, raising the cutest little babies and watching them grow up, never leaving each other's side. I see _us_ together - forever."

Louis' accent thickened incredibly when he was drunk and Harry had to strain his ears in order to comprehend the slurs, but at the same time, he _gets it_. He understands.

Harry ducked down to plant a soft kiss on the boy's head - this time, he slowly pulled back, admiring how Louis smiled as his eyes fluttered close. His breathing evened out as Harry continued comb his fingers through his brown feathery hair. The boy hummed quietly, careful not to wake Louis up as he carried him and tucked the smaller boy into bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

He kissed his cute little button nose, a smile taking over his tender features when Louis leaned into him.

"I see it too, Louis." **** ****

**Author's Note:**

> I have an obsession with larry and its unhealthy SEND HELP 😵😵 bUT aNyGAY hope you enjoyed!! You can also find me on wattpad @theyeetomyhawhawhaw HAHA thanks for reading and sticking through the whole thing. Not gonna lie, I'm actually quite proud of this fanfic.


End file.
